


Ghosts

by UminekoSaih



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Gift Exchange, M/M, like one line, very very minor angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 14:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17624408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UminekoSaih/pseuds/UminekoSaih
Summary: A Christmas past, a Christmas present and a Christmas future with Gavin Reed and RK900/Nines.





	Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> This is super late haha and feels way too short, I feel horrible, I'm a bad Secret Santa
> 
> Fluff and soft Gav900 interactions were requested!
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy!

Nines’ first Christmas with Gavin was spent at a crime scene investigating the murder of a citizen dressed as Santa Claus. Nines never understood the appeal of seeing a fake Santa Claus, wouldn’t you realize by seeing a Santa at every street corner that they weren’t the real one? Kids were just stupid.

“Merry Christmas, tincan.” Gavin had said when they met up at the scene.

“I don’t celebrate Christmas, detective.”

“Huh. I thought you’d at least be curious about it like your doppelgänger.”  
  
“You mean Connor. We aren’t perfect duplicates.”

“Close enough.” Gavin shrugged.

Nines wanted to scan the body but his attention kept getting pulled back to Gavin. The detective was 36 years old, at his age people still partying and doing things like going out to bar or maybe even a nightclub if they’re excited enough.

“Detective, why didn’t you take the day off?”

“Huh? What kind of question is that?”

“One of curiosity.”

Gavin snorted.

“I didn’t take the day off because I have nothing better to do. There, you happy?”

“Do you do you not have friends, detective?”

Gavin made a noise of frustration.

“Look here, tincan.” He started angrily. “As far as I know, I’m not the murderer, so stop interrogating me.”

Nines blinked, LED cycling. Yellow. Yellow. Red. Yellow. Blue.

Gavin was right. These questions did not pertain to the investigation. Why had he been asking those questions? It was highly unprofessional to ask some such personal questions, especially at the crime scene.

“Forgive me, I was merely curious.”

“Well, curious for another day Robocop.” He sniffed. “What do your scans say?”

“Jonathan Riley, 46 years old, married to Lindsey McCarthy and father to 2 children. Usually works in the aquarium as a janitor but took up the job as Santa Claus to make some extra money…” Jonathan’s bank account popped up in his vision. “Probably to pay off his debt.”

“Debt huh? Wonder where all that came from.”

“There are traces of days old red ice on his fingers and around his mouth.” Nines noted.

“Great. He was killed by someone who was pretty angry about not been paid yet.”

Nines’ LED had gone yellow.

“They’re still here, detective.”

As soon as Nines had said that, a man emerged from the garbage bin behind them. He raised his gun towards the android. Nines preconstructed the best outcome of the situation.

The man would shoot Nines but seeing how hard his hand trembled, no major bio components would be hit. Gavin then would come up behind the criminal, disarm him and apprehend him.

But unlike Connor, it would seem that Nines couldn’t adapt to human unpredictability.

Gavin jumped in front of him and was the one to take the bullet while another cop from the crime scene took down the criminal.

“Detective!” Nines pressed a hand to the wound. “Why did you do that?”

The shot missed Gavin’s vital organs, he would survive.

“I’m a cop, I couldn’t just stand around and let you get shot.” He gave a pained groan.

“I’m an android. I wouldn’t be hurt.” Nines’ LED cycled between yellow and red.

“Whatever, just thank me.”

Nines determined then that kids weren’t the only ones who were stupid. Adults were too. He sighed.

“Merry Christmas, detective.”

 But that was years ago.

* * *

 

Today was Christmas in Gavin’s household. Nines had become a permanent fixture in the said household. It had happened pretty naturally.  
Following their first uneventful Christmas, they decided to spend their next Christmas together… And the next. And the next. Dating happened somewhere along the line but it was such a natural progression that none of them were really surprised.

Nines smiles when Gavin comes in the living room in a ridiculous Santa Claus outfit.

“I thought none of us believed in Santa Claus.” Nines chuckles.

“Well, I’m here now.” Gavin laughs as he turns around. “Now, tell me, what do you want for Christmas, young android?”

“Young? Androids don’t age Gavin.”

“Hush technically you’re not even a teenager.” Gavin rolls his eyes and removes the fake beard. “Whatever, I’ve got a gift for you.”

He tosses Nines a small black velvet box from the small red pouch that came with the costume.

“You shouldn’t have.”

“Shut up.” The man shrugs. “Open it.”

Nines opens the box only to find inside a necklace with the remnants of a bullet as the pendant. He scans it by curiosity and his eyes widen as he realizes what is.

“This is the bullet that you protected me from... Which, again, was a stupid idea. You could’ve died.”

“But I didn’t.” Gavin says smugly. “Since the culprit was shot down and died, they allowed me to keep the thing.”

“And you made it into a necklace?”

“What? Isn’t it a good idea? A little souvenir from our first Christmas together.”

“Most people would find it distasteful to be reminded of an incident that could have killed their partner.” Gavin pales at that. “But I am not most people.”

Gavin laughs and sits on the lap of his android.

“God, you’re such an ass! Don’t scare me like that!”

Nines smiles and holds Gavin close.

“Merry Christmas, Gavin.”

This was the now.

* * *

 

One Christmas, Nines will be the one to do the decorations and cook. Gavin will not be able to help him, confined to a wheelchair after receiving a bullet in his spine. Gavin will complain and still be his asshole self but Nines will insist that he doesn’t mind, that doing these things appeases his mind and that he likes it. He will cook them plenty of food, enough to last them the whole week, much to Gavin's chagrin.

At night, Nines will look over to his partner and smile as the human talks animatedly about a case he saw on television or about his favorite team winning their latest game. Nines will be looking at the heavy lines that mark Gavin’s skin, the scars he accumulated over the years, his salt and pepper hair and the golden ring around his finger. He will kiss him tenderly under the strategically placed mistletoe and play cards with him until he was too tired to stay awake.

When they will be in bed, Nines will gently rest his head against his partner’s chest as he sleeps. He will listen to his heartbeat and will think of a day when said heart would no longer be beating. Nines will be forever young… And he will be alone. He’ll shake those thoughts from his head because for now, he still has some time with this beautiful human being he has the chance to call his husband. He’ll cherish every single moment, store every single smile Gavin makes in his databanks and he will care for him until the end.

“Merry Christmas, my love.”

But that was for another time.

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive the weird writing, half of the time I was on drugs and I wanted to try an experiment with this text


End file.
